


a very uneventful, yet special, birthday

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [29]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: “How boring would it be to always know what to expect?”Haruka celebrates Kisumi turning a year older in the least spontaneous way, but that's exactly how Kisumi prefers it, at least when it comes to birthdays.





	a very uneventful, yet special, birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For Kisumi's birthday (5/26) 2017.

“This isn’t really how I expected I’d spend my evening.”

Kisumi can’t see Haruka’s facial expression, but he just knows Haruka’s just about to roll his eyes so far back into his head he’ll probably see stars. How often does this happen? Rhetorical question, but the answer is ‘practically never’. Haruka just likes to whine; Kisumi knows he’s not all _that_ upset.

“How boring would it be to always know what to expect?” Kisumi counters, turning around. “Besides, I won’t spend the _entire_ evening doing this, you know that, too. Okay, how about this one?”

“It really doesn’t go well with that hair of yours.”

He snorts in offence. “Lucky you your hair goes with literally any colour you wear on your clothes. I don’t really care, I like red.”

“So take that one, then.”

Kisumi looks down at his red shirt, turns around to face the mirror again, and lets out a nasal whine. “Do you really mean that, or are you just saying it to placate me and get my ass out the door faster?”

“Oh my _god_ , Kis, just pick a shirt. It’s just dinner.”

“It’s my _birthday dinner_ ,” he corrects with a pout Haruka can see in the reflection of the mirror he’s facing. “It’s special, therefore I need to wear something special to match it.”

He’s been going through his entire wardrobe for about an hour now, and is on his second round. Being indecisive is never a good thing, especially when your boyfriend is impatient and maybe you could’ve started doing this sooner. But as bad as Kisumi is at making decision, he’s equally as bad at planning. Good thing he’s dating Haruka, then.

“Remember how a minute ago you said it’d be boring to always know what to expect? Doesn’t your birthday dinner count as you knowing what to expect?”

Kisumi laughs a little, taking his red shirt off to take out a white and light blue-striped one instead. It’s basically the same shirt, except different colours. “Touché. When did we become such a boring old couple with dumb routines?”

Haruka shakes his head, smiling. He gets up from the couch, and comes to join Kisumi by the mirror. “This is the best one. Kinda brings out your eyes, and doesn’t clash _too_ horribly with your hair, since it’s striped.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. Now let’s go? I’m hungry.”

Having routines usually sounds really boring to Kisumi, but in his and Haruka’s case, it’s most often comforting. He knows Haruka’s a creature of habit, and maybe he’s adapted a bit to his boyfriend over time. But looking back at their friendship-turned-relationship over the years they’ve known each other, he realises it’s almost a miracle things turned out the way they did. If he’s to be honest with himself, Kisumi doesn’t remember exactly how he managed to convince Haruka to give him a proper chance, but whatever he did really worked out in his favour. And he’s pretty sure Haruka doesn’t regret it, either.

He’d picked a restaurant they don’t go to very often, mostly because he’d suddenly rediscovered it on his way home from work the other day. He walks past it every single day, yet only on that day did he realise that he wanted to give the restaurant another shot since he’d liked it so much the last time he and Haruka went with the others.

This time, it’s just him and Haruka. Gou has planned something else for the upcoming weekend when everyone’s back in town, and that’s something Kisumi doesn’t know anything about other than the fact that they want to celebrate his birthday. Gou is a great birthday planner, and she’s also very good at keeping secrets. Maybe _too_ good, in Kisumi’s opinion. In any case, that’s something to look forward to, and right now, he gets to enjoy a not-so-spontaneous birthday dinner that is in no way a surprise. And it makes it more exciting, in his opinion.

“Remember when we came here with everyone else that one time, and Makoto got food poisoning?”

Haruka rolls his eyes just as they’re being handed a menu each to look through. “I do. We ended up leaving one person not _wanting_ to return, and one who was nearly _banned_ from doing so.”

“Yeah,” Kisumi laughs. “Well, I might’ve reacted the same way Sousuke did if it’d been you.”

“The only difference is that I’m not as sensitive as Makoto is. And he’s even pickier than I am these days.”

“Who would’ve thought _that_ would happen?”

Despite the way that evening had ended, Kisumi had really enjoyed the dinner. It was one of the first dinners they’d all had together after so long of not having enough time to dedicate to these kinds of get-togethers. It was right at the beginning of everyone’s careers when they didn’t dare take time off work—not that most of them would’ve been _allowed_ to do so, anyway—and everyone’s schedules clashed horribly to the point where get-togethers only happened about once a month on a weekend.

“Remember that summer when we took a road trip across Kyushu and then back home?”

Kisumi looks up from his plate, at Haruka across from him. “’Course I do. That was a good suggestion, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Haruka says, waving him off and making sure Kisumi doesn’t get a bigger head than the one he already has. “What I’m trying to say is that we should do that again. A road trip, I mean.”

Ever since that summer which spelled the beginning of their relationship—courtesy of a road trip Kisumi suggested—they’ve been a _little_ more spontaneous and adventurous compared to before. There are even days when Haruka might suggest them going hiking, or taking a trip somewhere, and that’s not something Kisumi would’ve ever imagined in the past. So even if things like birthday dinners aren’t spontaneous, most of their relationship still is.

“Good idea,” Kisumi replies. “And this time maybe going north?”

“That’s what I was thinking. Unless you’re completely against going to the colder regions.”

Kisumi lets out a humourless laugh. “Funny. I think I’ll be fine.”

He has relatives further north in Sendai, so that’s somewhere they could go should this road trip actually happen. It’ll be a good opportunity to try and get away from things for a bit, considering they’ve both been pretty swamped with work lately. Come June, they’ll both be able to take quite some time off, as they never do so otherwise. Holidays tend to do that for them, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Following dinner, they return back home. These days, they don’t celebrate their birthdays with big parties or expensive gifts, because they don’t _need_ to. Getting together with the people they love is all Kisumi and Haruka really need, and Kisumi thinks it’s really nice that he and Haruka are on the same wavelength regarding birthday celebrations. Not that they don’t appreciate it when their friends put something together for them, of course, but they wouldn’t be too upset should nothing happen. Maybe it’s got to do with them getting older, Kisumi has no idea.

“Thanks for dinner, Haru,” Kisumi says, embracing Haruka from behind. “I really enjoyed it.”

Haruka puts a hand on his forearm, letting out a little laugh. “You’re welcome, and I’m glad you did. Now you just have to wait for whatever Gou’s got planned for you.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“No idea,” Haruka responds. “Guess it’ll be a surprise for both you _and_ I.”

Kisumi hums thoughtfully. “Maybe it’ll be a joint thing for us both?”

“My birthday’s in a _month_. Besides, Gou loves throwing parties, so I’m sure she’ll want to have another one closer to my birthday.”

“Fair point.”

Haruka turns around, and wraps his arms around Kisumi’s neck. Kisumi _still_ can’t stop thinking it’s cute that Haruka has to stand on his toes in order to reach him, so he’s unable to stop the smile from forming as he kisses his boyfriend. Haruka makes a sound akin to a sigh in relief as he pulls Kisumi closer to him, which makes Kisumi’s heart skip a beat. It’s true that they haven’t been together _forever_ as it’s only been about two years, but sometimes Kisumi still feels like he’s falling in love with Haruka all over again.

“Bath,” Haruka murmurs against his lips, and then gives him another, quick kiss.

Kisumi smiles again. “Yeah. Good way to wrap up the day.”

“The totally spontaneous evening you could’ve never expected.”

“Exactly.”

A long, little _too_ warm, bath later, Haruka and Kisumi crawl in under the duvet of their bed, and Kisumi sighs, closing his eyes.

“And now begins that pesky one month-period where I’m practically a year older than you.”

Haruka laughs. “What can I say, I’m into older men.”

“Gross.”

He fumbles for Haruka’s hand atop the covers, finally finding it and bringing it to his lips. “Maybe we can celebrate your birthday on our road trip, that’d be something. Having dinner at some restaurant far away from Iwatobi and Tottori in general.”

“Sounds good. Do I get to pick _any_ place I want?”

Kisumi snorts, opening his eyes again. “Within a reasonable price limit, then yes. I’m not picky.”

“Good.”

And suddenly he’s really looking forward to spending two weeks in a car on a road trip once again. Things will be different this time, though, mostly because they’re dating this time around, but also because they’ll be seeing new sights together. No matter where they go, though, Kisumi will always be home as long as Haruka’s with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The road trip they're talking about is something I wrote in [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8279776).
> 
> [[tumblr](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/idiotmatsu)]


End file.
